Never Been Kissed
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: A collection of drabble one-shots. 2nd one-shot up. The Sneak Attack: Why is it that Naru always has to be the predator? Mai has skills of her own, too. And if events won't happen naturally… well, maybe they just need the right push.
1. Role Reversal

**_Never Been Kissed_**

**_-Drabble-_**

**Title: Role Reversal**

**Pairing: NaruMai**

**Summary: Naru never loses. But does Mai ever win?**

* * *

Her glare full of all the anger and frustration at the whole cosmic universe had to give to her clashed with full force upon him.

He stared down the finger that was pointed at him accusingly.

"Is there a reason that you feel the need to daily torture me with your childish tantrums?" he inquired.

Infuriated, Mai pulled her arm down to her side, but stomped her foot to show plainly she was not going to let this roll off her back like other times.

"You will _not_ turn this around on me, Naru!"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed into his office chair and crossed his arms.

"What offense have I committed that have you deemed to irritate me with _today_, Mai?"

Her eyes bugged into saucers.

"Irritate?—" If Mai could have, Naru guessed she would have bared her teeth and snapped at him. "I am here," Mai spat, her hands now placed on her hips angrily, "Because you have refused to let me take _one day off_, on a holiday no less!"

Naru shifted comfortably in his cushiony chair.

He lifted an eyebrow, and asked lazily, "And?"

"And! And you know I deserve this day off! I haven't been off all year—and we've had nonstop cases for the passed four weeks! I need a break, you slave driver!"

Naru stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"So what are you're plans for your 'day off'?"

Mai colored.

Stuttering, Mai started, "That—that's not important. I should do what I want with my time." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm afraid that that's not a good enough reason, Mai."

She brought her nose down enough to see him smirking. She brought her face forward all the way and glared at him.

Clenched teeth she replied tightly, "Fine."

She mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you Mai."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going on a date."

"—Which is less than no reason to skip work."

His words reminded Mai of why she was so angry in the first place.

Gasping, the accusing finger came back up as she said, "When he came by earlier today, you told him that I was under-aged and you were going to call the cops on him if he ever saw me again!" Her voice heightened as her rage grew. "_AND you said that I was too young and dumb and impressionable to choose boyfriends wisely_–Don't you dare smirk, you jerk! Gah!" Huffing, she crossed her arms and turned away from him to glare at the wall.

"I am nineteen, Naru!" Grumpily she added, "I can make my own decisions."

"Really?" Mai snapped around too look at him. He seemed to be amused. She got angrier.

Their eyes met in a steady battle of a staring contest. Anger against amusement.

"Prove it."

Mai blinked. "What?"

Leaning forward, Naru smirked like a cat with a canary.

"Have you ever dated someone before, Mai?"

Mai's jaw dropped and she blushed furiously.

"That's none of your business, Naru."

Naru crossed his arms victoriously. Then went to pick up his tea to celebrate.

"I win. You've never dated before—"

Seeing where this was going, Mai's jaw lowered, not from embarrassment, but from indignation.

"I have SO dated a guy before, you narcissist! And kissed a guy! I'm not new to this, you know! Just because I don't go around blurting it out to everybody—" Mai stopped when she realized that it was Naru was coughing up a storm, choking some-what on his tea.

Concerned she ran toward him, and started to worry over him, patting his back, and helping straighten him out.

As he started to return to normal, his watery eyes (from choking) turned to toward her and said, "You've already—_cough_—I mean, I haven't—"

Curiously, she watched as he settled down, and then suddenly clam up.

"What were you trying to say, Naru?"

He turned suspiciously away.

"Nevermind. It wasn't anything important."

He cleared his throat again.

Pausing, Mai studied Naru. Her eyes widened into a disbelieving stare. Softly she mumbled, _"No… there's no way…"_

Clearing his throat, Naru set his tea back down. Before he could do anything further, Mai started to smile. Which cracked into a grin.

"You've never dated anyone before, Naru! _You've_ _never kissed a girl!_" She said in a disbelieving, but a gloating and _excited_ tone.

He winced as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I never said—"

Happily she interrupted, "You never had to! _Hahaha_—this is too good—" She had to turn away as she clutched her stomach from laughing so hard, trying to wipe away the tears that began to gather in the corners of her eyes.

Glaring holes into her face, Naru said, "It is not that funny, Mai. Due to you're lack of education, it's not surprising that you would have already made poor decisions in the romantic department,"

Mai stopped laughing, choosing to let her jaw drop once again.

Settling into a triumphant disposition he finished, "I have higher standards than that."

"What the hell are you—Naru! Are you saying that I have to lower my standards to get someone—_ARRRG_! –YOU JERK!" Stamping her foot, she turned away from him again.

Huffing in anger now, her brown eyes burn into the door, refusing to look at Naru.

"That's going way too far, Naru—" Mai paused. Her anger diminished as a new thought occurred to her.

In awe, she said, "You're just trying to distract me. You _don't want anyone to know_."

"Mai—"

She cut him off as she whipped around to face him again, this time _she_ had the triumphant smirk.

"_Finally_, I'm better than you—I've done something that you haven't ever done before—_I'm more experienced than you_—Oh, my God—" Mai turned her face toward the ceiling, "Thank you, whoever's out there listening to my prayers!"

Joyfully, Mai reached for the door. She stopped when she saw an arm reach around her and heard a _click_. Turning back toward Naru, she flinched. While she had been laughing her butt off, Naru had silently walked to stand right in front of Mai. His hand had reached around her to shut the door.

Mai started stuttering, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"You will _not_," Naru started. He was so close that Mai had to cross her eyes to focus on him. "be telling anybody about this."

_Don't swoon, don't swoon, don't swoon…_

Getting her composure back, she crossed her arms, stuck her chin out stubbornly, and closed her eyes. She also refused to back away from him.

"You're just mad that I am finally better than you, Naru." Smiling with a clenched and predatory look she continued, "And will not let this opportunity pass by for once! I. _Win_. Hmph. Nothing will stop me from telling everybody the truth! Stop being such a sore loser."

"I do not lose."

Mai's eyes snapped open. Naru was suddenly closer than before.

"What—"

* * *

The monk lazily stretched out onto the couch, happily sipping his Coca-Cola.

"So, what d'you think happened in there?"

The rest of the gang looked curiously at the door that had be shut up for more than half an hour with Mai and Naru inside.

Ayako shrugged.

"What usually happens—Naru insults Mai," She examined her nails uninterestedly, "She gets the upper hand. He still wins. What else?"

A sigh could be heard from Masako.

Takigawa turned to Masako who was sinking lower and lower into her chair angrily.

"Don't worry so much Masako-san. It's not like you can't have just about any guy on the planet. There will be others."

Covering up her face, she turned away from him and sniffed indignantly.

Kindly, John turned toward the door. "Maybe they're just making up—finally ending the ongoing war, so to speak."

Yasuhara laughed, who was joined by Takigawa and Ayako.

Together they turned to Brown-san and a round of _doubt it_'s circled the room.

John shrugged and smiled.

"Well, they've been quiet for five minutes, which is a marked improvement—"

_Click—_Everyone turned to see the door _SMACK_ against the wall, opening so fast.

The door crashed open, to reveal a flustered Mai not running, but sprinting out of the room. She stood in the center of the room, all eyes on her. Red-faced she stuttered, "I—I—I—" Unable to complete her thought, she turned and flew into the kitchen. Every head turned to watch her go.

A second later, Naru walked out of his office, lazily holding his coat. It wasn't long until he stood in the center just the same place as Mai had been not too long ago.

His eyebrow went up as everybody stared at him unrelentingly.

Takigawa shifted uncomfortably, but a grin was working its way up his face.

"So—ah—what's going on, Naru?"

His other eyebrow went up. "Shouldn't you all be working, which is what I pay you for?" For once, instead of a glare, a smirk held its place.

The monk's jaw dropped disbelievingly.

"There's no _way_—"

Naru held up a hand.

"You all may leave now. I'm letting you guys off for the rest of the day. I expect you to be back here in the morning, though, on time. No exceptions."

The group followed Takigawa's example, and let their jaw's become unhinged. Masako gasped.

The monk couldn't stand it—this was like the mother of all gossip. Excited he stood up and started, "But what—"

Naru's smirk left as a glare replaced it once again.

"See you in the morning. Goodbye."

Glare.

Realizing the sensitivity of the situation, Yasuhara stood up and grabbed the monk's arm.

"I think it's time to go, Monk-san."

He protested, "But—"

Ayako stood up too, pushing the monk toward the door.

"Time to go, idiot."

John stood up as well, prepared to leave. Masako, though, glared at Naru. Ayako turned to Masako and glared at her. Masako slowly turned her gaze to Ayako.

Tension high, Ayako refused to move until Masako did. After a few minutes of the silent fight, Masako finally, slowly, stood up.

"I… see."

Eventually they all filed themselves out, some unwillingly, but all left just the same.

All but one.

"What happened, Naru."

He turned to the Chinese man whose arms were crossed.

Naru shrugged, smirk returning to his face. Gloating was just apart of his DNA. He really couldn't help it too much.

"If you really want to know—I won." Naru shrugged, "Not that that's anything new, though. Mai is a horrible game player—it's in her genes to lose. She could probably live to be a hundred and still lose every game she'll ever play."

Lin analyzed Naru silently.

"Which fits your personality just fine, I imagine."

Naru didn't answer. Instead he turned to the door to the kitchen where Mai seemed to be banging around pots and pans, still flustered.

"Yes, I suppose."

He didn't turn around when Lin left the room SPR office with a soft _click_ of the door.

Right as Naru was turning to leave, Mai came out (more like fell out) of the kitchen, holding several mugs in one hand, and a teapot in the other, her hair more frazzled than when she walked in this morning, and her clothes in disarray.

"Where did everybody go?"

Naru crossed his arms.

"They went home for the day. I gave them the rest of it off."

Mai's jaw dropped. "What? You never let anyone off—_Ha_!"

Naru flinched.

Setting down the mugs and the teapot onto the coffee table, she grinned. Mai placed her hands onto her hips triumphantly.

"You just don't want to face up to the gang that I won—"

Raising his eyebrow (again), he looked at her inquiringly as he said, "I am pretty sure, Mai, that I won in the end. As it was you who had sprinted out of the room—"

Red-faced, Mai interrupted, "—I was shocked! You can't say—"

"The guy you dated had to have been at a much lower standard than me otherwise you wouldn't be so embarrassed. So I win. Again."

Mai's eyes bulged in indignation. She lifted her finger to point at him accusingly.

"You—_you_—"

Naru patiently waited, knowing that she was cornered.

"HMPH!" Mai grabbed the teapot and mugs, and turned away from him, and stomped back towards the kitchen.

"Mai—wait."

She turned to him glaring.

"I still want my tea."

She shook from anger as she snapped around to face her back toward him, and continued her parade toward the kitchen. Before shutting the door behind her, she said loudly, "You don't _deserve_ any of _my_ tea, Naru. Maybe you should make your own if you're SO amazing."

Naru paused a moment. Then he followed her into the kitchen silently.

She was banging around again, setting the teapot on the stove and putting the mugs back to where they belong.

"Are you saying that you make better tea than me?"

Mai cast a cursory glace at Naru as she continued putting the dishes away, trying to figure his angle.

"Why else would you higher me to do it?"

Mai paused when she heard a click of the door behind her.

His arms were crossed, and a smirk was in place.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Oh, my.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well, that was something funny to pop into my head one fine day… Actually, I'm not sure when I really thought of it. Maybe it was just forming in the back of my mind. Keep in mind, this is suppose to be a drabble, so there should be other one-shots that I'll update to this story. The title of my collection is going to be Never Been Kissed, but that's really just a fun name. Every drabble may not necessarily be about them kissing, lol. It's just suppose to mean that they will all include a one-shot about their relationship. And maybe other character relationships if I'm in the mood._

_PS: I do not give play-by-play on the whole 'romance' scene. Let's be honest, I'm not exactly an expert there, so I won't pretend to be. Which, for all you crazy readers out there, also means I won't be doing lemons or limes. I know, y'all are SO disappointed. :) lol. Nevertheless, I don't do that kind of thing, just so you know and aren't led on by the name._

_For some reason, I always like writing one-shots with Ghost Hunt. I think it suits me better than other stories. No idea why… but it does. Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I made it too simple. Or not original enough. Maybe even boring. Thinking about it, it's possible that I have. I don't know. Hope it isn't, though. But there will be more and different ones, some short and some long one-shots if you're interested._

_I like criticisms. Just no flames please. :) I want to grow as an author, so don't be afraid to say something, though._

_**Read and Review please.**__ It really gives me the spirit to write more one-shots, the more that people review, logged in, or anonymous alike. Either way is cool with me. And I do read them. And I do reply back. Please and thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story Ghost Hunt by Fuyumi Ono, nor the manga by Shiho Inada. I give all credit to where it's due.** Now if only they would start selling the series in book stores here in the States again… ah, well.


	2. The Sneak Attack

_Never Been Kissed_

_-Drabble-_

**Title: The Sneak Attack**

**Pairing: NaruMai**

**Summary: Why is it that Naru always has to be the predator? Mai has skills of her own, too. And if events won't happen naturally… well, maybe they just need the right **_**push**_**.**

* * *

Mai nervously fidgeted behind the wall. She tilted just the slightest to see around the corner. Wide-eyed, she snapped back behind the wall.

Trying the gather her courage, the brown-haired girl started breathing erratically.

_She could do this, she could do this, she could do this…_

She leaned to look around the corner again. Naru sat in his desk office, sipping tea, and analyzing a sheet of paper in the other hand easily.

She couldn't do this.

Snapping back behind the safety of the wall, she spun and ran for her safe house, the kitchen.

She needed a better plan. A real one. She puffed herself up at the thought. One that involved courage, class, and could efficiently gain her goal.

Mai wilted. Mai wasn't one for planning things like that. She just didn't _do _strategies. Things were so much easier when all one had to do was _react_, rather than _act_. Of course, that's what usually got her in the most trouble… nevertheless, planning was definitely not her forte. Naru usually did that… except he was the target. So he couldn't help her.

Mai sighed dramatically. _Failure_.

Of course, Mai has always liked Naru—anybody with a pair of eyes could see she was head-over-heels loving him. Problem was, he couldn't see that. Or, if he did know, then he was more of a bastard than she thought he was. Her eyes narrowed at the wall in front of her. A second later, she relaxed. Nah, he didn't know. If he did, then he would surely use it against her in the hundreds of fights they've had in the years they have known each other.

More proof on how big of a jerk he is.

Mai bit her lip. He wouldn't believe her even if she told him, probably. For such a smart guy, apparently he had issues with seeing the obvious as far as relationships go. But… what if he figured it out himself? What if she _made _him figure it out himself… just let him think he came up with it? All she had to do was set the situation and allow him to follow the trail… and then maybe he would finally _see _her as more than an irritating assistant to boot!

Mai grinned goofily and blushed. Then maybe he'd… well, it was alright to admit it in her head-no one could hear her embarrassing thoughts… he'd kiss her! She could feel her ears burn at the thought. It's what she really wanted to do anyway—just march up to him and make him see her. It was so much more blatant and direct. Just lay one on him right there in the middle of the living room. Right in front of Masako too. _Take that Masako-san… _

"Mai-chan?"

Blinking, her brown eyes snapped upward to blue eyes.

"Yes Monk-san?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"You seemed kind of spaced out with an evil smile… are you okay?"

Surprised and blushing, Mai nodded, "Yes, I'm fine… just thinking about something."

"Something?"

She shrugged, looking away innocently replying, "Nothing important."

With a playful smirk he was silent as he looked at her.

She kept her innocent façade, pretending a halo surrounded her head. Shaking his head, he turned away.

"Don't forget, we're making our rounds today—all the people too old or sick with supernatural problems who can't make it to this office need us to come to them.

Sighing, Mai replied, "Why do we have to see everyone of them—can't Naru talk on the phone to decide if he wants to take their case or not?"

Takigawa shrugged, "You know Naru-chan. He feels like the best way to judge them is in person. And it's been slow on work these past couple weeks… you know how he is about money, Mai-chan."

Tugging at her hair frustrated, Mai turned toward the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go make some tea to go then."

The tall monk laughed as he waved and walked away towards the lounge area.

Sighing again, Mai dragged herself towards her wondrously boring job of tea-maker. Her mind shifted toward melancholy. But what if, even after all her attempts, he still didn't notice her. Or worse—what if he found out and _didn't care_? What if it ruined their relationship, or whatever it was? Seeming to have to use every effort in her body, she brought out several large metal travel mugs. Could she accept the consequences of her actions?

Mai poured the recently made tea on the stove into the mugs. Afterwards, she stood and stared down into the liquid substance. A better question would be is if she could continue harboring her crush from afar for the rest of her life. And to call it a crush was really teenage sounding as far as Mai was concerned. They had been "together" (working) for years. _Years _was a long time to have just a crush. Mai recognized what it was when she first met him—but she figured it didn't mean much. She always had the tendency to react to people strongly anyway. But, unfortunately, it didn't go away by ignoring it or pretending it didn't exist like all the other times. Most unfortunate.

That was the answer though. She could not go forever not doing _something_. And Naru was not doing anything to help either. So it was time for her to take charge. She would finish this one way or another. And if he refused her… well, then, it was time for her to be off anyway. She couldn't hang on to a lost cause—there were other people and other places that needed to get started if this didn't work out for her. One thing was for sure. She would hate to leave. She would miss this place and people like nothing else-they were like her family now, especially since she was lacking it in the blood department.

It had to be done though. Better now than later, was always Mai's motto. Besides, it would be pathetic if he left her before she left him.

Gathering whatever courage she possessed, she sucked in a lung full of air, and stood up straight. Her hands went to her hips. She could do this!

"I know you must take things much slower than the rest of the world due to your lack of education from skipping classes, but we need to leave as soon as your brain catches up, Mai."

Mai snapped around to see Naru looking at her irritatingly, before turning and leaving the kitchen. All of the wind blew out of her.

She couldn't do this.

* * *

The gang piled into the van

Squished behind the front seat, Mai analyzed her target.

Her plan? Get him to realize his feelings… or lack thereof… by getting him to kiss her. By "accident" of course.

Okay, okay, it was very cliché. She would admit that. But it was the best she could do—and it always worked in the movies! The problem was actually getting it done. Even she wasn't daring enough to just slap a kiss on him in the middle of everyone—despite her fantasies, she had a _little _more tact than _that_. And, she really didn't want everybody to watch it. She was a little more inclusive than that. Especially if he rejected her… _oh, the embarassment!_ So it had to be by "accident"… through situations created by herself, of course. Preferably while alone, though not a requirement.

What to do, what to do…

She could accidentally drop something, and they both could go to pick it up—then bam! Kiss. Mai looked down doubtfully as the van hit a major bump in the road and the passengers sent out curses to Naru.

If that didn't work, then she could always accidentally fall and have him catch her?

She glanced at Naru, and made eye contact in the mirror. She looked down quickly.

They could always share spaghetti… hey, it worked for Lady and the Tramp!

Mai blushed. This would be even harder than she originally thought.

Mai winced as the van came to an abrupt stop and pitched her into the back of the seat in front of her—Naru's seat. She glared at the back of his head. Then again, maybe she should just poison his tea and end both of their miseries.

"Mai—hurry up! We don't need to be anymore late because of you than we already _are_."

Grumbling, Mai hopped out of the van, and followed the group inside of the small, ancient looking, home.

Although the paint was peeling haphazardly, the sidewalk cracked dangerously, and the sky glowed a gloomy grey, the lawn was well combed, cut, and taken care of. When they stepped inside the home, it was also well groomed and dusted. Masako, John, Takigawa, and Ayako trudged slowly behind Lin and Naru who were the first to walk into the house. Mai hid behind Takigawa, already not liking the atmosphere, despite how sweet and warm the house looked from within. She smiled slightly though, when she saw Monk-san having to duck his head to fit inside the house. Lin-san as well. Yasuhara wasn't there due to other school business he was working on.

They didn't mind walking right in because the owner of the house had said to do so since she couldn't get up out of her chair due to her condition.

Eventually they all stumbled their way into the living room to find the old woman peering at the gang from her comfy arm chair.

The old woman looked directly at Naru and said whisperingly, "Are you the young man who runs the SPR company?" Her voice creaked like old wooden floors sounded when stepped on. "Are you here to help me?"

Naru folded his arms and nodded. "Yes, I am the boss."

Mai spoke up, "How did you know it was him, miss?"

The old woman, Kaede was her name, turned to look at Mai. She didn't blink once.

Naru glanced at Mai. "Do you have supernatural powers?"

Kaede turned back to Naru, "Oh, no, no young man… just very old… been around a while… lots of experience will give you a nose for these things…"

Masako looked on politely, Ayako raised an eyebrow, Takigawa smiled nicely, and Mai fidgeted uncomfortably.

Naru flipped to look back at Kaede, and straightened up as he said, "That's fine. So, you know we're here about a call you made several days ago about ghosts—a poltergeist to be exact? One hiding in your bedroom?"

Shifting in her chair, she slowly answered, "Yes… that is correct… I-"

Naru cut her off, turning toward his team, "Alright, we need to begin as soon as we can so we can visit the other homes all in one day."

Mai glowered at him. He only wanted to hurry so he could make quick money. None of these cases seemed too difficult or dangerous. A house an hour, bang, bang, bang, and there is everybody's paycheck (especially his) until something bigger came along again. Narcissist. Mai glared at him.

She backed up when he rounded on her and said, "First, I want my tea. Where is it?"

Guiltily, Mai replied, "I left it in the van."

Turning his back toward her again he said, "Then go get it, Mai. It's what I pay you for. I expect you to be quick about it too—no getting out of work today."

She stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Mai, don't be so childish." She glared at him. He _would _have eyes in the back of his head.

Angrily, she stomped her way back outside.

What did he know? He was the narcissist anyway! Grumbling she nabbed the full mug out of the van and stomped back inside the living room. Pausing, she saw that everyone had left except the old woman.

Politely, she smiled at Kaede and asked, "Do you know where Naru went?"

The old woman did not smile. Instead she analyzed Mai critically. Finally she whispered, "Come here, dear."

Cautiously, Mai stepped next to her and asked, "Yes, do you need something?"

Finally, Kaede smiled and replied, "Yes, little one, I do. Could you give this to your boss?" The old woman produced a sheet of paper from a folder placed on the floor next to her chair.

Mai smiled kindly, "Oh—okay!" But, just as she went to grab the paper, the old woman latched onto her arm. Mai tried to pull back, but she held on strong.

"_What_—what do you want Kaede-san?"

Peering at the young woman, Kaede leaned toward Mai. She grinned a toothy smile. "You like that other young man that was here. Your boss—the narcissist."

_What it that obvious?_

Without warning, Kaede let go of her arm, allowing Mai to snatch her arm back with the paper.

Taking a step back, Mai nervously rubbed at her arm.

"Don't worry dear, I like young love very much. And he is a handsome young man. Much like my husband before he passed…" The old woman winked. "You get 'em tigress. He's in my bedroom. He won't stand a chance."

Mai's jaw unhinged and fell.

Nervously, Mai stuttered, "Ah—I—Yes, ma'am. I've got to go…" Mai's voice heightened, "to… Naru… tea!" She sped out of the living room, up the stairs, and flew into Kaede's bedroom, slamming the door behind her, breathing heavily.

That woman was—!

"Mai—_What are you doing_?"

Gulping, she turned to see an irritated Naru with crossed arms and a pointed look.

Mai tried to calm down. Wide-eyed she said, "No—nothing. Just got spooked… mouse or something…"

With a calculated look he replied, "Didn't I tell you to make yourself useful and…"

Mai, angry now, glared at him rebelliously. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"I have your tea here in my hand, _Naru_, but if you want to be so difficult today, then I think—"

She heard a sigh of defeat before hearing Naru say tiredly, "Fine, Mai. Just give me the tea, and I'll find another job for you."

She looked down upon him and huffed slightly. He sighed again.

"Please?"

Smiling happily, Mai bounced herself over to Naru and handed him his mug, "See, now was that so hard?"

His look clearly said it was.

She harrumphed, but refused to apologize for such a simple thing such as _asking for something _and saying _please_.

Even though his look was far from pleasant, she noticed that his eyes were still so pretty…

"Mai, I know I'm perfect, but could you focus?" Mai blinked and jumped back.

"What were you saying again, Naru?"

Naru rolled his eyes as if to ask how _he _could have gotten _the _most ridiculous assistant. "I was asking about the paper in your hand. What is it?"

Blushing, she stepped forward back to Naru to hand him the paper. As she looked down at it in her hand, it occurred to her that this could be her chance. She could accidentally drop the paper between them, then some how in the mix of both of them reaching for the paper, end up kissing. Mai looked grimly at the paper. Sure, it was cliché. But if it worked, who cares? And there was no one around to witness it…

Mai wasn't sure if she had the guts to actually do it, but then again, that crazy old woman was right… just go for it… a tigress. And she would finally know where she stood with Naru. She could do this.

Although it was epic for Mai, it in reality was only two seconds and soon she was raising her hand with the paper in it toward Naru.

It seemed very slow for Mai, but she tried to be quick about it. As Naru rose his hand to grab it out of hers, her paper accidentally slipped midair and fell lightly towards the floor, sliding at Naru's feet.

Seeing Naru make a move, so did Mai. Unfortunately, Naru did not bend over to pick up the sheet of paper. Instead he took a step back from it. Also unfortunately, Mai didn't know this, and basically lunged at the paper, slightly over-estimating how far she had to go. Stumbling, Mai hit the floor, rolled several times, and landed at Naru's feet, causing many bruises in the process.

He stared down at her expressionlessly.

"Naru—_you're supposed to help me!_"

He quirked an eyebrow, "But you're my assistant."

"The paper landed at your feet!"

He shrugged, a smirk working its way onto his face. Mai glared with all her might.

"I'm your boss, what I say goes. _Besides_, you dropped it in the first place. If you weren't so clumsy, this wouldn't be an issue."

Mai's jaw dropped in indignation. She scrambled up from position at his feet, her face red with anger. "I don't believe you!" And he wouldn't even help her up!

Standing with her arms on her hips, she puffed in a lung full of air to tear him a new one. Just as she was raising her finger, though, he turned his back toward her. Her brown eyes bugged.

"I've got work to do, go make sure the owner of this house is comfortable."

Mai clenched her teeth. Not that old woman!

After a few minutes while Naru took notes of the bedroom, he could sense that Mai hadn't left.

He sighed. She most likely had her hands on her hips, waiting…

"Please?"

Mai grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded. "Okay." She happily stomped out of the room.

His life should not be this difficult…

* * *

Mai walked as slowly as possible down the stairs, trying to kill time before having to deal with that crazy old woman. Mai didn't get a bad vibe from her… just an irritated one. But that wasn't supernatural power… that's probably just Mai being Mai.

She sighed as she reached the last step.

"Oh, hello dear-y… you are back so soon?" Kaede never seemed to look at people… only peer at them, just as see was right that moment at Mai. The brown-headed girl rubbed her arm nervously.

"Naru's busy with work…"

Kaede's rickety voice interrupted her, "And you aren't there to… help him?"

Mai glared lightly, trying to control her anger, "He sent me away."

The old woman shifted again in her chair. "And you did not refuse him?"

Mai did not like people prying into her personal life. Especially to scold her. Harrumphing, Mai replied, "He's my boss, he pays my bills. And we've got it all worked out—It's not like I don't fight with him constantly as it is…"

The voice that usually whispered, Mai was taken aback when she spoke loudly, "You need to be bold, Little One. _Attack him_. Become the _tigress_."

Mai's jaw fell slightly.

"Umm… thanks for the advice Kaede-san… I think I have to…"

"Mai." Mai flipped around to see Naru behind her, coming down the stairs.

"I'm out of tea, go to the kitchen and make more."

Mai glared, crossing her arms. Such a slave driver.

Sighing, she moved out of his way and walked towards the kitchen. He stepped off the stairs and followed her there. Mai could feel the old woman analyzing the two of them. Mai sighed again.

* * *

"What did the old woman have to say?" He leaned against the countertop easily. Mai envied how he could always do stuff like that easily. She was always so clumsy and _uncool_ looking…

Mai jumped, turning to the tea kettle, busy distracting herself from looking at him.

"Nothing important. She is just… um, talks about her husband."

She could feel him studying her. Like he already new she was lying, and what she was lying about, and why she was lying… stupid narcissist.

Mai picked up the teapot full of boiling water and poured it into his empty mug. Accidentally, she spilled some unto the countertop and by relation, the floor. Frowning, she turned toward Naru to hand him his mug.

Unfortunately, her foot also stepped in the tea, causing her to lose balance and begin to slip. In this weird limbo of falling and trying to catch herself, she realized that this could be another moment. It flashed in her mind… like in the movies when the girl would fall and be caught by prince charming. Then kiss. Happily ever after. She didn't want to fall… but she wouldn't, right? And he was right behind her—he would have to _move out of the way_ to miss her. In that split second, Mai decided to allow herself to fall instead of grabbing the countertop.

"_Ah_—"

_Thump._

Mai glared up from Naru's feet.

He had let her fall. Great, and now she would have a giant bruise on her bum to boot. _So much for prince charming._

He looked down at her, brow raised _again_. This was not working like she thought it would.

"Why didn't you save me?"

Naru raised his other brow, "And get my suite dirty?"

Mai gave a frustrated yell as she stood up.

_She would show him dirty! _About ready to push him down into the dirt, Mai raised her hands threateningly.

Just as she was about to satisfy her vengeful lust, the kitchen door opened, "Hey—there's something you should see, Naru. Something's not right—Am I interrupting something?" Takigawa looked innocently onto Mai, who had been glaring angrily, about ready to—she snapped her gaze towards him, guiltily.

"Ah—no. It's fine. I was just giving Naru his tea…"

Sighing, Mai figured this was for the best anyway.

Naru smirked at her triumphantly. _Like Mai could beat him anyway…_

"It is hoped that you will learn to do your work before hand so that it's already made for when I want tea… then maybe you wouldn't have spilt it everywhere then tripped upon that."

Mai glared at him infuriated. Her eyes narrowed on the hot mug of coffee he held. Maybe she should just drug him to loosen that stick up his a—

He abruptly turned his back toward her, making Mai feel even _more_ affronted.

"Explain as we walk up to the bedroom, Takigawa-san." He half-turned toward Mai, with a superior look upon his face, "And it might be a good idea for my assistant to begin to make lunch to have it prepared for when we get hungry." Mai raised her fist in indignation, her foot attempting to take a step towards throttling the idiot, as Takigawa tried her hold her back. "Obviously, this case is going to take longer than our one hour time line…" And then he was gone.

Mai glared at the door that Naru had just exited. _Bastard_.

"Calm down, Mai-chan. You saw his face—he was _trying_ to rile you up. Don't listen to him…"

She turned her glare to her friend, but her expression softened almost immediately. It wasn't his fault that her boss was such a stupid, _stupid_, smart guy.

"All right, all right, Monk-san. I'll calm down, don't worry."

Takigawa smiled reassuringly.

"He'll come to realize his feelings for you—which I don't doubt exist. Why else would he go out of his way to make you so mad, Mai-chan?" Mai grumbled, but when Takigawa pulled her in for a hug, she couldn't stop the infectious grin from taking hold of her.

He pulled away, ruffled her hair, and said, "Well, better get up to Naru-chan before he blows a gasket—got to be up on all the newest info and all that…"

Mai sighed as her good friend walked out of the kitchen, waving. Was she doomed forever to be chasing after her stupid narcissistic boss? _I mean, there were other guys out there in the world_! Nice, sweet guys, who would lavish her with complements, take her out to eat, not ignore her, and be generally pleasant. With less dangerous jobs as well! Who wouldn't order her around! Why couldn't she like one of _those_ boys? But then, that would be giving up. Giving in. To Naru, no less. _Unacceptable_.

Mai grinned, allowing every tooth of hers to show sharply, like a shark, ready to take on the world. She would beat him. She would conquer! –Or die trying and _damn_ the consequences! If he rejected her, then he didn't deserve her anyway. Mai folded her arms reassuringly. She would beat Naru, once and for all. At his own game.

Mai flung the door open, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" The brown-headed, brown-eyed girl inquired as she gazed around the living room.

The six heads in the room were either standing casually against the wall or seated from one of the couches, or, in the old woman's case, in her recliner.

Masako looked up from her seat at Mai who was near the stairs.

"Naru is not here." She stated it emotionlessly.

Mai looked surprised.

"Where is he? —We're about to eat lunch."

Ayako looked up, surprised. "I think he's still in the bedroom upstairs."

Mai looked up the stairs only a moment before replying, "I'll get him," and hopping the stairs quickly.

She could barely contain the energy as she slammed the door open.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Naru had a clipboard in his hand, writing notes. Currently, though, he took time out of his _'oh so precious day'_ to stare at her irritated.

Mai looked on Naru guiltily. Maybe she did do that with too much enthusiasm. If she wasn't careful, then he'd catch on to her game plan!

"Sorry… accident," She said this smiling an apology.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the beginnings of a smirk before he turned away from her abruptly _again_, taking notes about random things, "At least you're starting to learn manners."

Mai's jaw dropped. She wanted to kiss this jerk?

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you a question…"

He ignored her. "It's good that you at least have _one_ decent influence upon you or you'd be a lost cause…"

She gaped at him. "You are so unbearable!"

He kept his face locked onto the notes he was taking. He continued the conversation however, as if he was sort of-listening. "And you are very annoying. I know you can't help but look at my handsome features, but I prefer to spend my time with people who won't waste it." Mai couldn't see the expression of amusement on his face.

So she exploded. "_I can't believe you!_ I made tea for you—and lunch for you—haven't fallen asleep all day—hauled that stupid equipment everywhere we go—" Her voice started to heighten as her anger grew, "_And I only wanted_ to ask you a question, but—" She stopped when she felt an arm on her shoulder. He had turned his concentration towards her fully now.

Naru had turned around, surprised to find that Mai seemed to suddenly be tearing up. What was going on with her lately?

"What is wrong with you Mai? You've been on edge all day—it's not like I don't say this all of the time." He pulled back his hand as his gaze pinned her down. "Is it this house or—?"

Her eyes returned to normal as her episode passed. _No, she was just feeling moody from the fact that she was about to either end her life completely as she knew it or start something so completely wonderful that she thought her heart would burst thinking about it…_ Quite a lot of moods to swing from. Mai sighed, reaching her hand to clutch her headache.

Her eyes unfocused, she suddenly realized that if he wanted to, he could just lean forward and down just a tab bit…

Mai forcefully stopped that line of thinking. No more magical fantasies. She needed something real. But now that se thought about it, although she had been moody on her own, this house was affecting her strangely…

Take a step back, she said softly, "I'm sorry, Naru. I think this house has had me on edge. Just a frustrated air about it…"

He looked at her sharply.

"Do you feel anything evil?"

Mai seemed to come back to reality as she looked him in the eyes. "That's the funny thing. I don't feel anything evil—I just feel… annoyed. I feel like I need to hurry up, but there's nothing to hurry up to do… just having a weird day I guess…"

Naru's eyebrow rose in questioning thought.

Looking away, she rubbed her head one last time before letting her hand fall to her side again. She turned her gaze back toward him. Then she looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, I'm of no help… again…" Lately she had been of no use… the past couple cases didn't really require her help. Sure she had dreams, and could somehow transport and project herself through those same dreams, but what good did that do when everyone already knew the mystery. Nine times out of ten the story was easily guessed, then all they needed was one of the others to get rid of the spirit… usually Masako or John. She was useless, really.

"Mai," His commanding voice demanded her to look up at him. She obeyed. "Don't be an idiot. You make my tea, and file. That is your job. I do not expect more than that."

Mai's eyes saddened. File. Tea. That's about all she _could_ do. She heard him sigh and she looked back up as he continued, "But, you usually give a lot more than that. You have abilities that I don't think we've even scratched the surface of. And, unlike me, you can use your powers on a daily basis while I could injure myself and others at the slightest lack of control."

Mai's jaw unhinged again. Her expression was lost when he flipped his back toward her again. Mai was not offended this time.

"And if it pleases you, O Great, Powerful, and Clumsy Mai, I will not beat my ego further, thank you."

Tears welled up in her large brown eyes. Naru never complimented her. This wasn't part of their deal—their relationship was insults and fighting. That was there comfort zone. Alert! No comfort zone! Mai took a step forward, her hand rising toward his back, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Fortunately, you are still young, naïve, and dumb. Considering your circumstance, I shall bestow my knowledge upon you as an act of kindness."

Mai's face turned red as she puffed them out. Now this she could react too!

"You can shove my question where the sun doesn't—!" She paused when she saw him smirking over his shoulder at her. Her eyes narrowed. _Jerk._

Crossing her arms, she turned away. _Well, if he was going to be like that!_

His eyes rolled as he turned to face her. "What is your question, Mai?"

Though her face remained indifferent on the outside, inside she was grinning like the canary that ate the cat. _She got him!_

Outwardly, she sighed and explained, "Well, I've got this neighbor in the apartment next door…"

"Usually neighbors _are_ next door, Mai."

"Shut up!" Her brown eyes glared pointedly as she continued, "Anyway, this guy has been getting on my nerves for weeks. He just moved in recently and won't keep his music down and I don't know what to do. So… that's my question."

Naru raised his eyebrow. Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. "I want to know what to do to get him to notice me."

Clearly, Naru was going to gloat over this—the fact that she needed _his_ advice on something that seemed _just so simple!_ To Naru anyway. _Bleh_.

He crossed his arms and began his insult upon her intelligence, "If you would listen to me more often, _Mai_, then this wouldn't be a problem. Haven't you already figured out how to handle people by now after all the years we've been together?"

Mai sniffed and looked away, deeming that not worthy of an answer.

Done with his introduction to the solution, Naru finally answered, "You've got to be aggressive, Mai. It's not like you don't fight me 24/7. Just tell them to stop."

Mai sighed as if it were her last breath and as if she would have to fight for that last dying breath.

"But he won't _listen_ to me. He doesn't even _see_ me. I've been around since he moved in—it's like he's got a barrier of—of—indifference. It's _frustrating_. What am I supposed to do with _that_?" This last word she said passionately as she practically ripped out her own hair and stomped her foot.

Naru looked at her thoughtfully. "Why can't you just tell the apartment manager."

Her eyes widened as she stopped her dramatics and flustered, "Well—I can't. He—ah, the manager's real busy and this is something I really wanted to handle by myself… and he's a nice guy and all… just the music…"

His dark eyes studied her strangely as she shifted uncomfortably. Finally he let up and crossed his arms.

"Then you have to tell him, Mai."

"I _told_ you, he won't—"

Naru snapped, "Then MAKE him listen!" He unfolded his arms as he said, "You are asking questions you already know the answer too. Stop being redundant and dumb. You've never been afraid to tell people what you think before—_now's_ not a good time to start."

Mai protested, "But—" He held up a white hand to silence her.

"You are naturally honest, instinctual, and most of all, _loud_. Be loud, Mai. And clear. Preferably where people can see so that he is forced to deal with the situation."

Her mouth went cotton dry. Did he realize what he was saying?

"I don't think you unders—"

Naru sighed as he turned his back toward her again. "Just do it, Mai. What's the worst that could happen? He would say no? You've always been _stupidly_ courageous before, what's to stop you now?"

Her mouth swung open for the umpteenth. He didn't know what he was suggesting! Mai's cheeks dusted red. The whole 'neighbor with loud music' was really a cover for a different question she wanted answered. It was always so hard to know what would be the best way to get Naru's attention. Or, in her case, create the situation so they could kiss. Mai tried to remain in control as her vision was starting to get blurry from shock and embarrassment. It felt like a _genius_ idea when the thought occurred to her that who was smarter than Naru? And who knew Naru better than himself? So who would be better to ask than the very object of her conflict! For once in her life, Mai felt elation at finally being the one to figure out a complex puzzle.

Now her world crashed down around her.

He told her to be blatant. To be loud. To be direct. To be courageous. For her to _make_ him pay attention to her. Basically, she should just be herself and follow her instinct.

Her instinct was to march up to him and just lay a big, fat, kiss on him and damn the consequences.

Oh, _hell_.

Mai rubbed her face in confusion. She couldn't do that. She _definitely_ couldn't do that.

_Stupidly courageous._

That was Mai's middle name. If you looked in a dictionary underneath those two words, her name would be printed in big, black, letters.

Her brown eyes analyzed the young man before her. She always thought of him as older because of how he acted, but it was times like these when she could step outside of his personality that she would remember that he was barely older than her. He was a teenager just like her. Well, barely a teenager… in another year, he'd be 20. And she would be 19. They were getting older so _fast_.

It was times like these that she remembered. He was still, and only, human. Her spirit lifted. And she could handle that much better than thinking about his domineering personality. He was right. The worst he could say was 'no.' But then, she wouldn't give him that chance. Not till she had blatantly, loudly, directly, instinctually, and courageously done what needed to be done.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat, despite the nervous energy. She was right: he had no idea what he was in for. And she would beat him at his own game, despite the consequences.

"Naru!"

He turned toward her.

She didn't let him get the chance to respond as she jumped him.

Her lips attached to his.

Then door opened.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Ayako crossed her arms in frustration. "She just went up there to tell Naru to eat. If he's so stubborn to finish his work, then let him starve—"

Takigawa looked at her amusingly. "You must sweeten with age, eh Ayako?"

Her eyes bulged, "_Why you_—"

John sat up, "Calm down everyone, I'm sure they're fine…"

The old woman sat up as well and said creakily, "Oh, I know they are _more_ than fine, young man."

Takigawa straightened up, catching the scent of gossip.

"What do you mean, Kaede-san?"

Her eyes twinkled as she said, "My tigress will be pouncing soon. It is yet time she got on with it."

The shocked expressions from the group turned to look at the old woman.

"By tigress, do you happen to mean _Mai_? _Our Mai?_" He looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She smiled cunningly.

"I mean that young woman and her man that have hormones practically fuming off of them, young man."

Takigawa looked like his birthday had come early. "Yasuahara is gonna regret he missed today!" Gleefully he sprang forward and hit the stairs before anybody else had registered what was said. It wasn't long, though, before he was followed by Ayako who yelled after him, "Don't you dare leave me behind, you stupid Monk!"

John tried to stop them saying, "I don't think you should…"

"—There is no way I'm letting this go! I cannot miss this!" Takigawa was already taking three steps at a time. Masako, shocked at the turn of events, allowed her face to show it disbelieving expression without covering it up. There was no way—he was supposed to choose her! Masako quickly got up, pulled her dress up above her feet to skip up the stairs. John followed innocently behind. Though none looked back, surprisingly the old woman stood up as well, and chuckled as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

* * *

The door opened. Of course, the door opened. And there were gasping. Lots of it. In fact, if Mai focused enough, she thought she could identify each and every one of them… including Masako's gasp. She new how she must of looked—_she had literally pounced on him_. Mai could feel her ears burn and her face turn red, and yes she might die of mortification later on…

But Mai was not ending this. She could feel him trying to tug away but she would _do_ what she had set herself to do. It took a lot of courage to begin in the first place. It was now or never. Besides, she was all about instinct and reaction anyway. This _particular_ instinct was much more dominate as is. And she was _not_ holding back. Take _that_, Naru.

"You get him, Tigress! Don't be afraid to give him all you got! Don't worry, it's a new bed—get some use out of it, eh?"

Mai fell away from Naru. She stumbled onto her butt, her eyes wide and face red. Did that crazy old woman just say—?

A throat cleared itself in front of her. She was suddenly brought back into focus, Naru back to being the center of her attention. As embarrassed as she was, Mai was pleased to see _him_ for the first time looked ruffled, unlike his usual perfection. His face looked blankly indifferent –_could've just walked out of a business meeting the jerk_— but at least he really was still human, and chaos _did_ affect him like the rest of the world. And Mai was a chaotic force unto herself unlike any other, if she did say so herself.

Unfortunately for her, she was once again, at his feet. She would've glared at those innately evil feet, except her accomplishment made her too proud and happy to be mad in any way. So, instead, she lifted her gaze to his face. Unfortunately, his expression _also_ did not look to happy with her. Not angry or anything… just… not happy. Naru's dark eyes almost looked… stern. Like he was a teacher who just happened to be missing the ruler to beat her upside the head with… uh, oh.

Mai winced as he grabbed her arm, hauled her up, and dragged her out of the room, through the crowded entry, and passed the whistling monk.

Naru paused to turn toward the old woman who was watching the scene unfold happily.

"You do not have any ghosts. None of the psychics here can sense any, and Mai only feels irritated. You called us out here without any paranormal activity." The group gasped at the statement.

Kaede's eye twinkled as she smiled and said, "You are correct young man. I'm just an old woman who hasn't left the house in ages. It was so nice to have some company for a little while."

Mai thought she would explode. That old woman—!

She stopped as Naru tugged on her arm to pull her down the stairs. She refused to move, but relented when he called shortly, "Mai! Come." She glared at him, but allowed herself to be pulled.

Before they could make it around the corner of the staircase Mai heard Takigawa call out, "Go Mai! Don't forget to call me when you first find out that I'm going to be an Uncle!"

Despite the mortified blush, and the fact that she was probably being dragged to her doom, Mai cracked a smile.

Ah, friends.

* * *

Naru pulled her out of the front door, onto the well-kept lawn. He placed her firmly in front of him and started, "When I said to blatantly tell your neighbor—"

Mai interrupted, ready to proclaim her explanation, "I KNOW!—I know you didn't know you were talking about yourself. I'm sorry Naru—but I thought that it was the best way to find out what I should do and—"

He stopped her with a short, "_Yes_—but why did you have to do it right _then_? I thought you would at least _wait_—" Naru stopped, realizing he'd said to much.

Mai paused, finger in the air. She slowly pulled it down in realization.

Quietly shocked, she whispered, "You _knew_."

His dark eyes looked away, silently, neither confirming nor denying.

"You stupid, genius, narcissistic, jerk! You knew that I wasn't talking about a neighbor—that it was you!" Her brown eyes got larger, "And not only did you not do anything about it, _but you told me what to do_! You made me do all the work—and—worry—and—"

Naru sighed deeply.

"Don't you dare sigh at me! I have been freaking out all day and you _knew_—"

Naru clasped her shoulders in place. "Mai,"

She opened her mouth.

"Be quiet."

She closed it again, but glared at him, daring him to say just _one thing_ to piss her off just a little more…

His blue eyes rolled. She stiffened, but remained where she was. Not that she had much of a choice.

"I did not know you were going to do _that_." Just as she was opening her mouth again, he sternly glared until she closed it again. He continued, "And I only guessed at what was going on with you the moment you started asking the question. I did not know _'all day'_, as you say." He dared her to open her mouth again, but she didn't, though she kept the stubborn air. "Nor did I tell you to attack me at that moment. You just took what I said… a little farther than I intended. Once again, I have miscalculated your reactions, Mai."

Mai dropped the stubborn act as curiosity wound its way into her heart.

"So if you weren't… then what were suggesting I do, since you knew I was talking _about_ you…"

Blue eyes gazed to look up at heaven as if to ask _how_ he got such an assistant as the one in front of him, "I figured you would tell me whatever it was that you wanted, or in this case, wanted to confess, at another time. Such as after work, when everyone had left the office…"

Mai mouthed the words 'whatever I wanted…' Confused she said, "You didn't know what I wanted to tell you?"

Naru looked away innocently again, "I guessed some form of confession, but it was an estimation. I could have been any number of things… work, money, vacation, tutoring…"

Mai glared as he said 'tutoring', but blushed as she realized that maybe he didn't exactly deserve her full anger upon himself. He hadn't _known_, though he guessed… she always did have an overactive imagination… and he couldn't have known that all day long she had been scheming of ways for them to 'accidentally' kiss each other.

Mai cleared her throat, guilt in her chocolate eyes. "So… I ruined it, didn't I?" She was heartbroken. She finally had her chance, the one of a lifetime, and she blew it. She'd taken things way to far _again_… got all jumped up about one stupid idea she had… then, ka-blam. Toast. Done. Finished. She promised herself that she'd accept any outcome to her actions. If he didn't want her, then fine. She would finally move on and find another life. Without Naru, or the gang. No more fights, or insults, fun, carefree days, celebrations, rivalry with Masako, friendship and kinship she found with John, and Bou-san, and Ayako, and Yasuhara, and yes, Lin too… Living up to her promise was much harder than it sounded. She would do it if she had to, but Mai could already feel her eyes welling up with water, her face turning red from shame and disappointment this time, and her throat was starting to swell up, causing her to finder harder and harder to hold back the tears…

In the midst of her emotions, she felt a tug. "Mai, focus—_listen_ to me for once."

Mai blinked away the tears as she brought her attention back to Naru.

Feeling like he was signing his death warrant by saying it, but knowing there was no way around it, he said finally, "The world is not coming to an end because you kissed me, Mai."

She blinked. _It's not?_

Reading her mind, Naru let out a puff of air, "No, it's not, Mai."

She bit her lip, unsure about where he was going with this.

Letting go of her shoulders finally, he said softly, _"_You're just confused…"

Her shocked eyes jumped up toward his, _"Don't you dare!"_

He went to look away, but instead she grabbed his arm and tugged his body toward her to keep his face looking at hers. "I may be a lot of things Naru—_young, dumb, naïve, clumsy_—but I know my feelings. I don't know a lot of things, as you point out so _eloquently_ all the time, but of all things, I know my emotions better than anyone. And I may not be the best at showing it, but I know who I _love_, Naru. Don't you _dare_ question that."

He looked down at her finally, but his face remained blank.

Despite her words, she said tenderly, "I won't be pushed around Naru. Not about this anyway. I'm not that 16 year old girl that I once was. I have to start beginning my life sometime and it's either with you, or without you."

They stared into each others eyes. Softly she said, "You should know that if you decide against me, then I'm leaving Naru. I can't be stuck here wondering what the heck we are and where I stand with you." Mai's voice shook as she said this, but she refused to back down. Naru remained still and silent. "I'll miss you and the gang, but I won't look back. I'll visit, but I won't wish-wash on becoming part of the gang again. It wouldn't be the same anyway. I don't want that to happen… I love everyone here. We're family already, and _you_ are what I want. But this has to happen sometime. I can't wait forever, as much as I'd like to."

Naru cleared his throat, but kept the eye-to-eye contact, "Is that your ultimatum? Choose you or ruin the team?"

Mai sighed despairingly, "Of course that's not the way I meant it. I don't want you to choose me because of the _team_. That wouldn't be a relationship at all and even worse, a pity agreement…" Mai shifted her footing, tugging at his arm lightly, "I just want you to understand that I'm only doing this because I have to. As romantic as it sounds, I can't live forever waiting for someone who doesn't even _see_ me, Naru."

They looked at each other steadily. Blue and brown eyes clashed.

"Okay."

Mai echoed his words disbelievingly. Okay?

"Okay, Mai."

She let go of his arm, taking a step back. "I don't want your pity, Naru! I'll leave, I won't pressure you into this." She turned away, trying to hold her fragile emotional stability in one piece. She should have known better than to be so direct with him! In the end, Naru always won.

Naru clenched his hands into a fist. "Mai—why do you have to always be so difficult?"

She turned around, ready to ask _him_ why was she in love with a narcissistic jerk? Or why her heart was being broken in two. Let him have a piece of her mind for once! Let her have the last say in this argument, for _once_ in her life.

Before she could open her mouth, though, Naru grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, causing her to stumble onto him.

"I said _yes_, idiot, because I wanted to. But, clearly, you need more confirmation than that."

Mai watched his face with a confused expression. "And I expect for you to _still_ be at work on time tomorrow after all of this is over. With tea made."

Her expression turned irritated, but became lost when he leaned down and _OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING TO KISS HER._

Needless to say, Mai turned red. Then she started hyperventilating. Naru sighed with how _dramatic_ Mai always was. What was worse was that it was natural for her. She wasn't putting on a show—she just _was_ a show. She took everything to heart all the time.

But of course, Naru knew this. Just as he knew that as soon as Mai heard about a case he had been about to take in another week, she would take that to heart too. The case was about a couple who had always worked together but never got together for _fifteen years_ until they "accidentally" kissed. Apparently an old ex of the woman's was not happy with the arrangement and was now haunting their home. But of course, Mai would only focus on the similarities between them and her relationship with him. She would have to do something about it, of course. If she felt anything for him, anyway.

So he might have "accidentally" forgot to tell her that he had gotten the wrong information and that they had actually been together after just _two_ years of working together and then waited to get married for a year after that.

So he did know why Mai was flipping out all day, sure. And he knew exactly what her mind was focused on, okay. And as soon as she came up with her scheme to ask him the question, he knew what her goal had been the whole time. Of course he knew that she didn't have a loud neighbor. Like he didn't keep tabs on her. _Che._ He had to admit though, it was a good idea. His intelligence must be rubbing off on her.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for him, she did _not_ know that he had actually orchestrated this entire thing. I mean, he had to be sure she was interested in him before he did anything embarrassing that would awkwardly ruin their relationship. Mai was always _so_ much better at awkward anyway. He could have just asked her, but this way hurt his ego _much_ less, and Mai ended up doing all the work, like usual. Of course, he thought she'd at least _wait_ until an appropriate moment… but he should have known better than that of course. Either way, Naru also felt things needed to change, and he was tired of waiting. Each day was another day Mai was getting closer to leaving and Naru was _anything_ but patient.

So as he looked down at her, he kept his face thoroughly blank from the amusement and victory he was feeling. "Stop _reacting_ so much, you'll live." She glared at him. Telling her not to react was like telling her not to breathe. It wasn't possible. If she wasn't in love with him, then she would have kicked his butt _so_ long ago—

Then he _did_ kiss her.

The window upstairs opened to reveal the group of people cramped into a small space.

A whistling was heard, assumed to be Takigawa.

"Go Tigress! _Pounce_ _upon him and give him all you got_! Attack!"

And Mai did just that, she kissed him with all she had. She had _so_ beaten Naru at his own game! _Yes_, she had skills. And she had **_so _**been right.. Their relationship just needed the right... _push_.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow. This story took FOREVR to type. I hadn't planned on half of what happened in this story. I just kind of happened. I let the story go where I thought it suited it best. Hope you guys like this as much as you liked the other. And because of how unplanned this story was, there might be some inconsistencies. It's hard going back and making changes to the story to fit the ending once I finish. This might have been more cheesy and less funny. I don't know… I always try to make my readers laugh, though. _

_Can't wait to see what you think about… this one. Lol. I tried to keep Naru in character, though it was extremely hard and I'm not sure that I accomplished it. Especially that last bit. It hadn't been my intention for him to know what Mai was up to the whole time, but I felt that Naru wouldn't just randomly give in to her demands unless he orchestrated the whole thing. I felt I needed to put that in there to actually keep him MORE in character. I'm not sure that it worked the way I wanted, but I tried. And, of course, Mai's intuition always gets pretty close to the truth of Naru, but she never follows her instinct and allows him to get away with it saying "He didn't know." lol. And I'm not creative with names so I just chose a random one from another series I watch/read. :) Kaede is the name from Inuyasha, but the women were not supposed to be alike. Just used the name, not the character._

_And I do have another idea for the next one-shot. Hmm. Might have something to do with tutoring. Not sure yet. (grins)_

_**Read and review**__. It does motivate me to write… type. Whatever it is I do. :)_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of Ghost Hunt or the characters. Ghost hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono, and the manga to Shiho Inada**


End file.
